Under the Sea
by Punzie the Platypus
Summary: The sea is calm. The sea is freeing. The sea is safe. That's what Annie thinks as she goes into the ocean. Finnick doesn't see what she sees. The sea isn't safe, not now. She's under the water. She's going to drown. She's drowning. He has to save her.


**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own the Hunger Games or the Little Mermaid. I went to the beach recently and got inspired to write Finnick/Annie. I haven't written a Finnick/Annie fic yet, so here is my first attempt in writing their loveliness. **

She's out on the beach of District 4. She's wearing a bathing suit that covers her entire body except for her head, legs and arms. It's a deep, rich green, just like Finnick's eyes.

It's been four years since her Games. This year Finnick was once again going to the Capitol with Mags to train kids for the 74th. She didn't seem to notice or remember when he told her this. There's no one else there at the beach. It's early in the morning and they had just watched the sun come up.

She's sitting by the sea, a few feet from the shoreline. Her knees are against her chest and she's holding them to her with her arms. Finnick would be right back. He was right here and he just needed to talk to some Peacekeepers. That's all. He'd be back here and they might go swimming, or fishing, or they'd play in the sand. Annie likes the way that the sand sifted through her fingers. Her eyes look down and she gently cups some up in her hand. She lets it slide out, and watches it make a small stream, like a waterfall.

She smiles as the rest falls to the ground. Her head turns and she looks out over the ocean. The sun is going higher in the sky. There's not a cloud in sight. Seagulls are dipping, up and down, in the water.

Annie smiles more as she watches the birds fly by. They look so free. They're so free in the sky. She looks to the ocean, a deep, dark blue. She feels free in the water, like the birds feel free in the sky.

The water looks so lovely. It seems to tell her to come. The water is calm and freeing. Annie remembers how it feels to swim. It's so lovely and free. It's not confusing. It's heavenly.

She slowly stands up. The sea. That's where she wants to go. That's where nothing hurts. That's where she can go, away from the scary people and the sad people. Away into the water.

A song of long ago pops into her mind as she takes one step toward the sea.

"Un-der . . . . the . . . sea" - she feels the water on her feet, it's light and cool - "un-der . . . . the . . . sea." Her voice is soft and quiet. The water starts to envelop her feet. The foam covers her ankles.

She moves closer, whispering words to herself, "Darl-ing, it's better . . . . down where it's wetter. . . ."

Finnick comes walking down from the Peacekeepers' office. He had been going over one of his 'appointments.' He's now returning to the beach, clad in dark blue swimming trunks.

His hair waves around in the wind as he begins to pass the weeds growing along the edge of the beach. He looks at the ground to see that he doesn't step on anything and then looks up to see Annie. His eyes grow slightly wide when he sees her. She's in the ocean, water nearly up to her shoulders.

"Annie?" he calls uncertainly. She doesn't seem to hear him. She continues, back to him, to walk closer into the water. He sees a wave coming closer and closer to her, tall enough to envelop her.

"Annie!" he yells, and his long legs begin to run as fast as they can down the beach. The sand makes it hard for him to run very fast, and the wave is getting closer.

He's running, sprinting, feeling very much afraid. She could drown. She could and not even notice.

"ANNIE!" he yells louder. The sand goes everywhere every time his foot hits the ground.

"Down here all the fish is . . . . happy . . ." she sings quietly. Her hands are on the surface, riding on the water. The water covers them and moves back and forth. Her feet travel lightly on the ground. She should swim, but she can't.

"ANNIE!" Finnick yells, and he enters the ocean. He runs until the water meets his waist and then he dives in. Before he goes down, he sees the wave cover her.

The water covers her and she feels at home.

He pops up after swimming a few feet. She's nowhere to be seen.

He dives back under. He has to find her. He has to. She's not going to come back up. He has to save her.

The cool water would feel nice if he wasn't in such a hurry. He pops up again and he sees her now. She's popping up, and another wave covers her.

She can't drown. He won't let her.

He goes under again. Kick. Swipe the water away. Kick. Paddle. He must hurry.

He's near her now. He can see her legs and arms and her head quickly joins them. Her eyes are closed, but her lips are moving slowly.

He quickly swims to her. One arm goes around her middle and neck gently while the other holds her legs. His tired legs quickly kick upward and they break through the surface of the water.

He's gasping, but her lips are still moving. She must be breathing through her nose.

"Annie," he says worryingly, and then he sees a giant wave coming toward them. He instantly takes them back under, and the wave passes over them smoothly. Bubbles are coming out of her mouth and he brings them back up again, gasping.

"Annie," he says urgently.

He hears her whisper, as if she's in a different world, "We got no troubles . . . . . . life is the bubbles. . ."

He's glad to see that she's still alive. As fast as his tired legs can go, he swims them back to shore. He brings them to the sandy shore where the water laps at the sand.

They both lie down and cough. Once he catches his breath, he turns to Annie, sitting up somewhat, supported by one arm.

"Annie, are you alright?" he asks in a quiet and urgent voice.

Her green eyes flicker to him and she asks dreamily, "Finnick?"

He gives a quiet sigh of relief and sitting up, he pulls her closer to him. His strong arms hold her close and she listens to his heartbeat. He runs a hand through her dark hair and then rests his head on top of hers.

He strokes her small back and takes in a breath of relief. She's safe. She whispers quietly, "Ya, we in luck here down in the muck here . . . . un-der . . . . the . . . . sea. . . . ."

**There you go! How did I do? THANK YOU for reading and if you don't mind, please review!**


End file.
